


Comforting fire glow

by PookieWritesFanfiction



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieWritesFanfiction/pseuds/PookieWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two princes around the warmth of a glowing fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting fire glow

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this awhile ago and put it onto fanfiction.net, and I forgot to put it onto here as well, but I am currently in the process of putting my different works from different sites onto here so you can look forward to that. Though it may take awhile as I can be very lazy sometimes. Also I have another fic that I am working on, which is a Fran x Belphegor, from katekyo hitman reborn. So you can also look forward to that as well, anyway onto the story. The story is a little bit different than the original one as I had added some other things to it.

The fire was glowing and the warmth was comforting for the two princes who were sitting their snuggled against one another enjoying the time they can spend together as it is normally short lived. As one or maybe both of them get pulled away for their separate princely duties which unfortunately had to be done and are not subject to excuses on why they could not do as they were told.

But now was all they needed for today they were truly alone together and both of them were going to make the most of it with a couple shy kisses passed back and forth between the two. They fought each other, they even killed themselves almost but they are both still here and they had truly found love in a hopeless place and neither of them regret upgrading their friendship into a loving relationship.

Fire is what attracted Hakuryuu to Alibaba, how he had looked like the sun shone through him lighting his darkest days to lead him back to a place he could call home and home is where ever Alibaba is.

To Alibaba what had made him notice Hakuryuu was the way he was always shy and such a cry baby, how he had wanted to protect him and lead him through dark days and warm him up when the coldness inside his heart was too much.

Two people who are so different, but both were tied together by the red strings of fate they had their sad times but both of them had persevered and found love along the way because they are truly meant to be together side by side. As if it were destined by the stars that there love was to be.


End file.
